Thermoplastic elastomer compositions are generally excellent in chemical resistance and mechanical properties and are used in wide areas including mechanical components, automobile components, household articles, various containers, and the like.
For example, PTL 1 describes a gel composition including two kinds of styrene-based elastomers and a softening agent, as a composition having excellent impact absorbing properties.
PTL 2 describes a composition in which a block copolymer having a block constituted of a vinyl aromatic compound and a block composed of isoprene and butadiene, or a hydrogenated product thereof, is compounded with a softening agent and a tackifier resin, as a composition having a low hardness and excellent impact absorption properties.
PTL 3 describes a composition including a hydrogenated product of a block copolymer having a block composed of a vinyl aromatic compound and a block composed of a conjugated diene compound, a polypropylene-based resin, and a non-aromatic rubber softening agent, as a thermoplastic elastomer composition having excellent molding processability, flexibility, and rubber elasticity.
PTL 4 describes a gel composition including a styrene-(ethylene/propylene)-styrene block copolymer and an extender liquid.
PTL 5 describes a thermoplastic elastomer composition including a hydrogenated block copolymer having an aromatic vinyl compound content of 40 to 70 weight %, a hydrogenated block copolymer having an aromatic vinyl compound content of less than 40 weight %, and a non-aromatic rubber softening agent.
PTL 6 describes an oil gel composition including a hydrogenated styrene/butadiene block copolymer and a non-aromatic ester oil.
PTL 7 describes a thermoplastic elastomer composition including an isoprene/butadiene-styrene block copolymer and a non-aromatic rubber softening agent.
Incidentally, though PTLs 8 and 9 describe a polymer of β-farnesene, practically useful physical properties thereof are not sufficiently studied.